defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Eerste Wereldoorlog
De Eerste Wereldoorlog was een militair conflict op wereldschaal, dat van 1914 tot 1918 met name in Europa plaatsvond. Meer dan negen miljoen militairen en burgers vonden de dood. Het conflict had een grote impact op de geschiedenis van de twintigste eeuw. De Geallieerden, geleid door Frankrijk, het Verenigd Koninkrijk, Rusland en, vanaf 1917, de Verenigde Staten versloegen de Centrale mogendheid, geleid door Oostenrijk-Hongarije, Duitsland en het Ottomaanse Rijk. Italië voegde zich in 1915 bij de Geallieerden. In vogelvlucht De Eerste Wereldoorlog werd gevoerd tussen enerzijds Duitsland, Oostenrijk-Hongarije in Midden-Europa (de Centralen), en anderzijds Rusland, Groot-Brittannië, Frankrijk en een aantal andere landen (de geallieerden). Het kleine Servië was vanaf het begin betrokken, België werd er in meegesleurd doordat de Duitse aanval via haar grondgebied liep. België had bij de aanvang van het conflict een opgelegde neutrale status, waar het aan was gebonden sinds haar onafhankelijkheid in 1830. Tijdens de oorlog werden de Centralen versterkt door de deelname van het Ottomaanse Rijk en Bulgarije, terwijl Japan, Italië, Portugal, Roemenië en de Verenigde Staten de geallieerde zijde kozen. De omvang van de oorlog wordt duidelijk wanneer men beseft dat aan het eind van de oorlog 25 staten en hun koloniën betrokken waren, met 1,35 miljard inwoners oftewel driekwart van de toenmalige wereldbevolking. Na de moord op Frans Ferdinand van Oostenrijk en zijn vrouw stelde Oostenrijk-Hongarije ultimatums aan Servië. Toen deze niet ingewilligd werden, verklaarde Oostenrijk-Hongarije op 28 juli 1914 aan Servië de oorlog. Op 30 juli besloot Rusland tot algehele mobilisatie tot steun aan haar Servische bondgenoot. Duitsland, als verdragsgenoot van Oostenrijk-Hongarije, verklaarde op 1 augustus Rusland de oorlog. In het westen voerden de Fransen een vergeefse aanval uit in de richting van het Ruhrgebied. Ondertussen trokken de Duitse legers door de Ardennen, volgens het von Schlieffenplan, daarbij België de oorlog in slepend. De Duitse opmars naar Parijs werd echter door Franse troepen tot staan gebracht. In het westen kwam het front muurvast te zitten in de loopgravenoorlog. Gifgas, prikkeldraad, mitrailleurs, bunkers en artillerie maakten dat elk offensief tot het verlies van tienduizenden soldaten leidde. In Afrika verloor Duitsland haar koloniën aan de meer talrijke troepen van Frankrijk en Groot-Brittannië. In het verre oosten verloor ze snel haar kleine gebieden aan Japan, Nieuw-Zeeland en Australië. In het Midden-Oosten sloeg het Ottomaanse Rijk tijdens de slag bij Gallipoli een belangrijke geallieerde aanval af, maar verloor later grote gebieden aan Frankrijk en Groot-Brittannië. Aan het Ottomaans-Russische front hadden de Russische generaals in het algemeen de overhand. Aan het oostfront sloot de grote frontlengte een loopgravenoorlog zoals in het westen uit. Rusland verloor gestaag gebied aan Duitsland, de voortdurende verliezen leidden tot de Russische revolutie. De Russische Tsaar voerde toen veranderingen (op papier) in om het volk te sussen, maar eigenlijk veranderde er niks. Toen er nog een revolutie uitbrak waarbij de Tsaar aftrad en Lenin aan de macht kwam nam Rusland geen deel meer aan de oorlog. Ter zee wist de Duitse marine de Britse vloot niet te verslaan. De Duitse duikbotenoorlog leidde in 1917 tot deelname van de Verenigde Staten. Na de terugtrekking van Rusland uit de oorlog zetten de Duitsers de vrijgekomen troepen in aan het westfront. De offensieven liepen echter met veel verlies aan manschappen vast. De inzet van tanks door de Britten bracht een doorbraak. De Duitse legers trokken zich terug. In Duitsland woedde opstand, de republiek werd uitgeroepen. De Duitse keizer vluchtte naar het neutrale Nederland. Ook op de Balkan en andere fronten werd nu vrede gesloten. Oorzaken en aanleiding De casus belli oftewel de aanleiding tot het conflict was de moord op Frans Ferdinand, troonopvolger van Oostenrijk-Hongarije en zijn vrouw Sophie Chotek in Sarajevo door de Bosnisch-Servische nationalist Gavrilo Princip. De werkelijke oorzaken lagen echter dieper. In het begin van de 20e eeuw ontwikkelde zich in Europa een wankel machtsevenwicht. In verschillende landen waren sterk nationalistische stromingen. In Frankrijk was na de Frans-Pruisische oorlog van 1870 Elzas-Lotharingen aan Duitsland verloren, en er bestond het verlangen dit gebied terug te krijgen. Na de Duitse eenwording zag men zich tegenover een verenigd Duitsland geplaatst. Frankrijk sloot een bondgenootschap met Rusland. Begin 20e eeuw kwam een nieuw type oorlogsschip op: de Dreadnought. Groot-Brittannië en andere landen dienden hun vloot opnieuw op te bouwen. Duitsland maakte hiervan gebruik door haar investeringen in de vlootbouw flink op te voeren: hier was een kans om als grote zeemogendheid erkend te worden. Om niet tegenover een Duits-Frans bondgenootschap te komen staan, besloot de Britse regering om zich bij het Frans-Russische bondgenootschap aan te sluiten. Dit bondgenootschap werd hierop de triple-entente genoemd. Duitsland zag zich hierom als het slachtoffer van een tegen hem gerichte samenzwering. Duitsland zocht aansluiting bij Oostenrijk-Hongarije, waarmee het een bondgenootschap sloot, de triple-partite. De Duitsers maakten zich op hun beurt zorgen over het snelle Russische herstel na de nederlaag tegen Japan in 1905 en de daarop volgende revolutionaire onrust. Tegelijkertijd bloeiden in de Balkanstaten krachtige nationalistische ambities op waarbij men diplomatieke steun zocht in enerzijds Berlijn en Wenen en anderzijds Sint-Petersburg. De panslavisten wilden Russische steun voor de Slavische volken onder Oostenrijkse heerschappij. In gebieden als Slovenië, Silezië en Bohemen ontstond een sterk Slavisch-nationalistisch bewustzijn, dat op zijn beurt angst en vijandschap bij de Duitsers wekte. De eerste pangermaanse en antisemitische bewegingen staken de kop op (de zaden van het nationaal-socialisme werden dus al in de 19e eeuw gezaaid). Er ontstond een tegenreactie op de Verlichting van de 19e eeuw. Oorlog werd door nationalisten, sociaal-darwinisten, militairen en andere groeperingen gezien als "zuivering". Door oorlog zou de sterkste cultuur (de eigen) overwinnen, en zouden "problemen" als feminisme, homoseksualiteit en vrijmetselarij worden uitgebannen. Oorlog werd door sommigen dus als een remedie tegen maatschappelijke kwalen gezien. In tegenstelling tot Frankrijk en Groot-Brittannië bezat Duitsland amper kolonies, waardoor het minder als grote mogendheid werd gezien. Volgens de toen heersende opvattingen in Duitsland lag het grote voordeel van koloniën in de beheersing van de handelsstromen en de geprivilegiëerde toegang tot grondstoffen en afzetmarkten. De Duitsers zelf zagen het als een "achterstand". Duitsland was de laatkomer, aan wie geen "plaats onder de zon" werd gegund. Duitsland had het sterkste landleger ter wereld; algemeen hadden de Duitsers de overtuiging dat een mogelijke oorlog wel in een Duitse overwinning moest eindigen. De meeste nationalistische groeperingen hoopten daarom op een conflict en ook zij die daar niet op uit waren, voelden meestal niet de noodzaak een oorlog per se te vermijden. De verschillende bondgenootschappen waren niet sterk, zelfs zeer zwak te noemen. Zowel Duitsland als Rusland, de sterkere partijen, lieten zich leiden door hun respectievelijke zwakkere bondgenoten Oostenrijk en Servië uit angst hen te verliezen. Voorafgaand aan de eerste wereldoorlog stelden de verschillende grote mogendheden plannen op om "de eerste klap" uit te delen. Zo bestond in Frankrijk het idee van het "Frans elan". In Duitsland werd het von Schlieffenplan opgesteld. In Rusland werd het legerplan opgesteld om onmiddellijk Oost-Pruisen te bezetten en op te rukken naar Berlijn. Voor het uitdelen van deze eerste klap was mobilisatie van de legers nodig. Mobilisaties kosten tijd, en konden niet in het geheim worden uitgevoerd. Hierdoor betekende in de praktijk dat een mobilisatie direct moest worden opgevolgd door een oorlogsverklaring, elke dag wachten betekende voor de andere partij gelegenheid om ook te mobiliseren. Zowel militairen als politici waren hiervan doordrongen. Oostenrijk-Hongarije was ernstig verzwakt. De Dubbelmonarchie was door Italië en Pruisen vernederd, was door de Ausgleich van 1868 bijna in tweeën gesplitst, en zocht compensatie via de Balkan. De annexatie van Bosnië en Herzegovina in 1908 was hier een voorbeeld van. Een makkelijke overwinning op Servië zou bewijzen dat Oostenrijk-Hongarije nog steeds een grote mogendheid was. Bulgarije en Turkije voelden zich na de Balkanoorlogen ernstig vernederd en tekort gedaan. Iedere kans om met Servië, Roemenië, Griekenland en (voor Turkije) eventueel Rusland af te rekenen was van harte welkom. Bij sommige landen, zoals Italië en Roemenië, bestond bereidheid om met de meestbiedende zijde mee te gaan. Dit droeg bij tot een uitbreiding van de oorlog. Het begin Moord op Frans Ferdinand van Oostenrijk Op 28 juni 1914 bracht de Oostenrijkse kroonprins Frans Ferdinand samen met zijn vrouw een bezoek aan Sarajevo, de hoofdstad van de Oostenrijk-Hongaarse provincie Bosnië-Herzegovina. De Bosnisch-Servische student Gavrilo Princip schoot Frans Ferdinand met een pistool neer, nadat hij eerder die dag al een mislukte poging had gedaan de kroonprins en zijn vrouw te vermoorden. Hierbij werd alleen Ferdinands ordnonnansofficier geraakt. Later die dag, toen Frans Ferdinand zijn officier wilde bezoeken in het ziekenhuis, werden hij en zijn vrouw doodgeschoten. Frans Ferdinands laatste woorden waren: "zorg voor de kinderen". De publieke opinie in Europa schaarde zich aan de kant van Wenen en niet aan de kant van Servië (de Zwarte Hand, de organisatie die mee heeft geholpen aan de aanslag, was een Servische organisatie). Zelfs de Russen trokken hun handen van de Serviërs, hun traditionele bondgenoten, af. De aanslag leek in eerste instantie met een sisser af te lopen: Oostenrijk leek niet te reageren. Sneeuwbaleffect Na de aanslag op 28 juni bleef het enkele weken lang schijnbaar stil. Achter de schermen overlegde Wenen succesvol met Berlijn. Berlijn gaf Wenen op 6 juli bijna een blanco cheque, doordat het verbond tussen de twee een defensief karakter had. Deze blanco cheque bestond uit de Duitse toezegging, dat een Russische interventie een Duits antwoord zou betekenen. Pas op 23 juli stelde Wenen aan Servië door haar minister van buitenlandse zaken, graaf Leopold Berchtold een 48-uursultimatum, het Juli-Ultimatum. Dit ultimatum eiste kortweg dat de zaak tot de bodem werd uitgezocht. Hiervoor moest Servië zich een diepgaande inbreuk op de soevereiniteit laten welgevallen, onder meer door het toelaten van Oostenrijkse politieagenten. Ook diende Servië de verantwoordelijkheid voor de aanslag op zich te nemenStrachen (2001) 1:75-81, 88. Servië stemde met alle eisen in, op één na, namelijk het toelaten van Oostenrijkse agenten op haar grondgebied. Servië beschouwde dit als een inbreuk op haar soevereiniteit, en kondigde een gedeeltelijke mobilisatie van haar leger af. Oostenrijk verklaarde het antwoord onbevredigend en verbrak op 25 juli de diplomatieke betrekkingen met Servië. Ook zij kondigde een gedeeltelijke mobilisatie af. Op 25 juli besloot Rusland tijdens het kroonoverleg van Krasnoje Selo om Servië militair te steunen. Tegelijk werd door Rusland, Duitsland en Engeland een bemiddelingsconferentie voorgesteld. Dit voorstel bleef echter onbeantwoord. Op 27 juli volgde een eerste fase in de mobilisatie van het Russische leger. De bevelhebber van het Russische leger, Sergej Dobrorolski, zei later dat de Russische staf de oorlog reeds op 25 juli voor een uitgemaakte zaak hield. Het was hun bekend dat Duitsland deze stap zou volgen. Op 26 juli besloot Duitsland toch om niet mee te gaan met het idee van Rusland, om hen militair te steunen! De Oostenrijkse doelen voorzagen een lokale oorlog, mede doordat de Servische hoofdstad net over de grens met Oostenrijk lag. Op 28 juli verklaarde Oostenrijk de oorlog aan haar kleine buur. Reeds de volgende dag, 29 juli, beschoot de Oostenrijkse artillerie de Servische hoofdstad. Oostenrijk-Hongarije besloot op 30 juli tot een algehele mobilisatie. Op die dag keurde ook Tsaar Nicolaas II van Rusland de mobilisatie van het Russische leger goed. De Russische generale staf, zich realiserend dat dit een indirecte oorlogsverklaring inhield, probeerde hem hier vanaf te houden. Ook een bezwerende brief van de Duitse keizer aan zijn neef de tsaar bleef zonder effect. Duitsland stelde hierop een 12-uursultimatum dat de Russische mobilisatie ingetrokken moest worden. Toen antwoord hierop uitbleef, verklaarde Duitsland op 1 augustus aan Rusland de oorlog. Frankrijk besloot hierop tot mobilisatie, om haar verbond met Rusland gestand te doen. Het Duitse oorlogsplan was een bijgewerkte versie van het zogenaamde von Schlieffenplan. Dit was gebaseerd op de veronderstelling dat de Russische mobilisatie veel tijd zou kosten. Duitsland zou deze tijd gebruiken door eerst met aartsvijand Frankrijk af te rekenen, en dan Rusland aan te pakken. Op de avond van de oorlogsverklaring trokken de eerste Russische eenheden echter al Oost-Pruisen binnen. Het "von Schlieffenplan" voorzag in een omtrekkende beweging door België. Op 1 augustus bezette Duitsland Luxemburg. Op 2 augustus stelde Duitsland België een ultimatum met de eis tot vrije doortocht. België weigerde de Duitse troepen, in het kader van haar neutraliteitspolitiek, de doortocht, waarop Duitsland België de oorlog verklaarde. Op 3 augustus verklaarde Duitsland Frankrijk de oorlog en op 4 augustus trok Duitsland België binnen. Dit was voor Groot-Brittannië reden om Duitsland nog diezelfde dag de oorlog te verklaren. Fronten De Eerste Wereldoorlog werd uitgevochten op de volgende fronten: Het westfront Het Von Schlieffenplan Het Von Schlieffenplan is genoemd naar Von Schlieffen, chef van de Duitse Generale Staf. In geval van een gewapend conflict met Frankrijk of Rusland zou Duitsland geconfronteerd worden met een oorlog op twee fronten, in het Oosten en in het Westen. Frankrijk en Rusland waren immers door een verdrag verplicht tot wederzijdse steun. Voor een oorlog op twee fronten waren Duitsland en het Duitse leger niet sterk genoeg. Om dit mogelijk rampscenario te vermijden moesten beide tegenstanders de ene na de andere aangepakt en uitgeschakeld worden. Duitsland verwachtte dat Rusland veel meer tijd zou nodig hebben dan Frankrijk om zijn troepen te mobiliseren en zich klaar te maken voor een oorlog. Dus moest eerst het Franse leger verslagen worden met inzet van het grootste deel van de Duitse strijdkrachten en daarna konden alle Duitse krachten ingezet worden tegen Rusland. Het Von Schlieffenplan was het operationeel plan om in het Westen een snelle beslissing af te dwingen. De Franse troepen stonden opgesteld aan de Frans-Duitse grens om de natuurlijke doorgang van Duitsland naar Frankrijk af te sluiten. Het plan bestond er in het Franse leger niet frontaal aan te vallen. In plaats daarvan zouden de Duitse legers een wijdse omtrekkende beweging maken doorheen België, het Franse leger op zijn linkerflank omsingelen, in de rug aanvallen en verpletteren tegen de versterkingen in Lotharingen. Dat ganse moest gebeuren binnen de 42 dagen. Het Von Schlieffenplan mislukte volledig. In plaats van een snelle overwinning en beslissing af te dwingen leidde het tot een vier jaar durende stellingoorlog en een wereldoorlog die het aanschijn van Europa en de wereld voor altijd diepgaand zou veranderen. Voor het mislukken van het Von Schlieffenplan worden verschillende verklaringen gegeven. *Het plan was een aangepaste en bewerkte versie van een ouder plan gekend als Von Moltkeplan. Dat eerste plan voorzag een sterkere rechtervleugel voor de omsingeling dan het Von Schlieffenplan. Daarenboven voorzag het op de Duitse linker vleugel minder sterke strijdkrachten tegenover de opgestelde Franse legers om de Franse legers te verleiden tot een offensief en hen daar in een val te lokken die in hun rug zou gesloten worden. *België weigerde pertinent zijn neutraliteit, opgelegd en gewaarborgd door het Verdrag van Londen (1839) op te geven en vrije doorgang te verlenen aan de Duitse troepen. *Groot-Brittannië verklaarde in uitvoering van dat verdrag Duitsland de oorlog en kwam België ter hulp met een expeditiekrijgsmacht. *De Duitse beslissing het Nederlands grondgebied niet te schenden verplichtte hen de vesting Luik uit te schakelen in plaats van ze te kunnen omtrekken. *De Duitsers hadden de hardnekkige weerstand onderschat die het Belgisch leger zou bieden in de vooruitgeschoven forten, tijdens de terugval op Antwerpen en in de vesting Antwerpen. *Het plan steunde op zeer gedetailleerde plannen om de massale aantallen soldaten en materieel over verbindingswegen met uiteraard beperkte capaciteit te laten oprukken. De minste verstoring van die gedetailleerde marstabellen moest verregaande gevolgen hebben. De opmars van de Duitse troepen doorheen België liep bijgevolg vertraging op. Het Franse leger kreeg de tijd om zijn dispositief aan te passen, zich op te stellen op de Marne en er de Duitse opmars te stoppen. Dat was het einde van het Von Schlieffenplan. Van dan af probeerden beide legers mekaar op hun Westelijke flank te omsingelen in een vruchteloze poging alsnog een beslissing af te dwingen. Deze maneuvers eindigden wanneer ze de kust bereikten. Het Von Schlieffenplan faalde op militair vlak om boven genoemde redenen en omdat het geen ruimte liet voor soepele aanpassingen aan onvoorziene gebeurtenissen. Als instrument van het veiligheidsbeleid van Duitsland faalde het evenzeer. Het Von Schlieffenplan liet geen enkele politieke speelruimte toe. Het was het enige mogelijke antwoord op een ernstige politieke crisis die mogelijk kon uitmonden in een gewapend conflict. Het bestaan van het plan, het enige, maakte de politiek en diplomatie machteloos. Eens het raderwerk in gang gezet was er geen terugweg mogelijk. De mobilisatie van Rusland om Servië te steunen tegen de Oostenrijks –Hongaarse dreiging onketende een reeks van mobilisaties waarop Duitsland uiteindelijk maar één antwoord kon formuleren: het Von Schlieffenplan in werking stellen. De verantwoordelijkheid voor deze desastreuze situatie ligt bij de militaire staven, in het bijzonder de Duitse Generale Staf maar evenzeer bij de politieke autoriteiten die het overwicht van de politiek op het militaire hadden moeten veilig stellen. Inval in België *1 augustus - Duitse troepen vallen het neutrale Luxemburg binnen. *3 augustus - Duitsland verklaart de oorlog aan Frankrijk en vraagt dezelfde dag aan België, om langs daar te mogen passeren om Frankrijk binnen te vallen. Het neutrale België houdt zich aan zijn belofte en biedt de Duitsers geen doorgang. *4 augustus - Duitse legereenheden overschrijden de Belgische grens via Nederland. Frankrijk en Groot-Brittannië schieten België ter hulp. *6 augustus - Het Duitse leger stuit op de forten rond Luik. *12 augustus - Slag der zilveren helmen, in Halen, voor de laatste keer in Europa vindt een cavaleriecharge plaats. De Belgen winnen en verschansen zich te Diest. *15 augustus - Slag te Dinant, de Koning en Koningin en de regering vestigen zich te Antwerpen, de Koning voert het bevel over het leger. *16 augustus - Het laatste fort rond Luik geeft zich over aan de Duitsers. *18 augustus - Koning Albert I beveelt het Belgische leger zich, na een massale Duitse aanval ten noorden van de Maas, terug te trekken in Antwerpen. *20 augustus - De Duitsers trekken Brussel binnen. Er volgen later zware gevechten te Aalst, Mechelen, Dendermonde en Charleroi. In Antwerpen wordt dag en nacht gewerkt met vele vrijwilligers: bomen worden gekapt, villa’s afgebroken, kortom: alles wat het zicht kan hinderen. Schuilplaatsen worden opgetrokken op verschillende plaatsen, overstromingen vlakbij de forten van Kapellen tot Kontich worden uitgevoerd. In de stad wapperen de Belgische, Franse en Engelse vlaggen. Tussen 21 en 24 augustus vallen de Naamse forten. *22 augustus - Slag bij Charleroi waar ook de Fransen aan deelnemen. Over het hele land worden kasseiwegen uitgebroken om de Duitse bewegingen te bemoeilijken. *Op 25 augustus hebben Duitse troepen, tijdens een strafexpeditie tegen de stad Leuven 218 burgers vermoord en de stad platgebrand. Ook de universiteitsbibliotheek is in vlammen opgegaan. Deze laffe en barbaarse daden zullen zorgen voor een massale rekrutering op vrijwillige basis in gans het Britse Rijk. *27 augustus - Er ontschepen Britse marinesoldaten in Oostende om in Antwerpen het Belgische leger te versterken. Het neutrale Nederland heeft geweigerd ze binnen te laten via de Schelde om zo in Antwerpen zelf te ontschepen. Mechelen wordt voor het eerst gebombardeerd. *30 augustus - Na drie dagen van bombardementen zijn de forten van Walem, Sint Katelijne Waver en Koningshooikt ten dode opgeschreven. Ze kunnen hun rol van fort om de vijand tegen te houden niet meer spelen, maar worden nu steunpunten. *2 september - ’s Morgens wordt Antwerpen overvlogen door een zeppelin die zeven bommen laat vallen op huizen die als hospitaal waren ingericht, 12 mensen raken gewond en er is zware schade. *5 september - Majoor Von Sommerfeld beveelt de stad Dendermonde plat te branden, ook het burgerlijk ziekenhuis en de Begijnhofkerk uit de XVIde eeuw. Huizen worden geplunderd en inwoners naar Duitsland gedeporteerd. In Lebbeke en Sint-Gillis worden 25 inwoners vermoord door het voorbijtrekkende Duitse leger. *29 september - Lier wordt gebombardeerd, net als Duffel, Tisselt, Londerzeel en Heist-op-den-Berg. Nieuwe gevechten om Mechelen, door de grote overmacht moeten de Belgen Mechelen opgeven en zich terugtrekken naar Antwerpen. Op hun terugtocht vernietigen de verdedigers de forten van Walem en Breendonk, dit om te verhinderen dat de Duitsers ze tegen de Belgen zouden gebruiken. *2 oktober - De Duitsers proberen door te breken. Vanaf het balkon op het Koninklijk Paleis op de Meir te Antwerpen stelt Koning Albert I de bevolking gerust terwijl het geschut te horen is. *3 oktober - Walem, Sint-Katelijne-Waver en Koningshooikt worden beschoten door 28 cm-kanonnen die te Elewijt en Hofstade staan opgesteld. Een vliegtuig strooit propagandabriefjes boven Antwerpen uit, waarin de bevolking wordt opgeroepen zich over te geven. De bevolking lacht hierom, terwijl het Duitse vliegtuig wordt beschoten. Verdere gevechten te Lier. Herentals wordt het slachtoffer van Duitse terreur, Kempische dorpen worden in brand gestoken. *4 oktober - Het front beweegt niet. De Belgen zijn verplicht zich te verschansen achter de Rupel en de Nete. Bruggen worden opgeblazen. Er vinden zware gevechten plaats te Duffel. *6 oktober - Britse marine-infanteriebrigades en het Belgische leger hebben met succes de Nete verdedigd. Op 6 oktober ’s morgens moeten ze zich echter terugtrekken op de binnenste fortenlijn. Het gevolg is dat de Duitsers hun kanonnen binnen schietbereik van de stad kunnen plaatsen. Meer dan 4000 obussen en 140 zeppelinbommen vallen op Antwerpen. Generaal de Guise laat aan de bevolking weten dat wie dat wil mag vertrekken. Er begint een exodus langs de Schelde. Meer dan 1 miljoen Belgen vluchten naar het noordelijk gelegen neutrale Nederland. De vluchtelingen worden er goed onthaald. Anderen trekken via de kuststreek naar Frankrijk of proberen via Oostende, Groot-Brittannië te bereiken. *8 oktober - Om de totale vernietiging van de stad te voorkomen beslissen de Belgische en Engelse autoriteiten gezamenlijk om de stad te evacueren. Gedurende de nacht van de 8ste oktober verlaten de Koning en de Koningin Antwerpen. *9 oktober - De enorme voorraden worden ofwel weggehaald ofwel vernietigd. De forten van Schoten, Brasschaat, Merksem, Kapellen en Lillo worden opgeblazen. Onder dekking van de nacht wordt de laatste Belgische divisie uit Antwerpen teruggetrokken. Zo’n 33 000 Belgische soldaten die niet meer konden ontsnappen trokken naar Nederland en werden daar geïnterneerd. *10 oktober - De Belgen en Britten, die Antwerpen nu verlaten hebben, brengen de Duitsers een zware slag toe, terwijl deze laatsten probeerden de Schelde over te steken. Duitse eenheden rukken op naar Gent. In het noorden dringen de Belgen de Duitsers terug tot Lokeren. Vlakbij Gent, te Melle kunnen de Belgen de vijand terugslaan en een Duitse artilleriebatterij veroveren. De terugtocht van het Belgisch leger verloopt zonder grote problemen. Alle pantsertreinen en zware kanonnen worden gered. *13 oktober - Britse divisies komen aan te Ieper. Het Duitse leger rukt verder op over heel Oost-Vlaanderen. *14 oktober - De Duitsers bezetten Gent na de stad te hebben gebombardeerd. De Belgische terugtocht gaat verder richting Westhoek en stelt zich op achter de IJzer. *15 oktober - De Duitsers trekken verder op over West-Vlaanderen en bezetten Brugge. *16 oktober- De Duitse legers bereiken Damme, Zeebrugge, Knokke en Oostende. Het Belgische leger is opgesteld achter de IJzer en het kanaal van de IJzer naar Ieper en maakt zich klaar om daar slag te leveren. *18 oktober- Begin van de Slag aan de IJzer. *24 oktober- Duitse troepen hebben de IJzer over gestoken te Tervate. Het Belgisch leger stelt zich op achter de Grote Beverdijk. *26 oktober- Het Belgisch leger staat opgesteld achter de spoorweg Nieuwpoort-Diksmuide. Koning Albert I beslist de IJzervlakte te inunderen. *30 oktober- Het Duits leger breekt door de Belgische defensie, bereikt Ramskapelle, maar wordt door het wassende water gestopt. Ter hoogte van Ieper woedt de Eerste Slag om Ieper. *November 1914- Langs een front van Nieuwpoort tot aan de Frans-Zwitserse grens begint een vier jaar durende loopgravenoorlog. Belgische vluchtelingen Na de Duitse inval sloegen miljoenen Belgen op de vlucht. Honderdduizenden trokken via Oostende en Zeebrugge naar Engeland. Evenveel trokken verder naar Frankrijk. Meer dan 1 miljoen vluchtelingen trokken naar Nederland. Onder deze vluchtelingen bevonden zich ook een 35.000 militairen, die werden geïnterneerd. Duizenden “gemotiveerden” van hen zouden ontsnappen om via Groot-Brittannië en Frankrijk, terug deel te nemen aan de oorlog. Het grootste deel van de burgervluchtelingen keerde voor het einde van het jaar weer terug naar huis. Meer dan 100.000 Belgen bleven echter in Nederland achter. Van deze groep werden diegenen die niet zelf in hun levensonderhoud konden voorzien (ongeveer 20.000) ondergebracht in vluchtoorden te Gouda, Uden, Nunspeet en Ede die onder toezicht stonden van de Nederlandse overheid, en waar de Belgen tot het einde van de oorlog in zeer goede omstandigheden werden gehuisvest. Inspecties van het internationale Rode Kruis onder leiding van Zwitserland, hebben dit meermaals bevestigd. De vluchtelingen in Groot-Brittannië stichten werkelijk hele Belgische kolonies met alles erop en eraan. Typerend zijn de katholieke kerken en gemeenschappen in een overwegend protestants land. Vele duizenden Belgische kinderen zullen hun eerste of plechtige communie doen in Groot-Brittannië, het Belgisch leven liep er gewoon verder. De gevluchte Belgen die niet naar het front moesten, zetten zich aan het werk in hun gastland. In Frankrijk wordt de inzet en ijver van de Belgen gewaardeerd door de fabrieken en de boeren. Bij de rijkere burgerij stonden Belgische dienstmeisjes goed aangeschreven. Ze waren wel niet zo elegant als de Franse en even stijlvol als de Britse, maar ze waren vooral proper en net in hun werk. In heel het Britse Rijk en in vele neutrale landen werden inzamelacties ondernomen om de arme Belgen te helpen. Vrouwenorganisaties in Australië, Nieuw-Zeeland en Canada zamelden geld en kleding in voor de Belgen. Ze bakten cake die ze op markten verkochten, terwijl hun mannen en zonen bij bosjes sneuvelden in Vlaanderen. De neutrale Scandinavische landen deden hetzelfde, evenals de Noord en Zuid-Amerikanen. De Deense regering bijvoorbeeld, betaalde alle kosten voor één van de vluchtelingenkampen in Nederland. Na de oorlog zullen de belangrijkste Amerikaanse universiteiten nog een grote inzamelactie houden, om de universiteitsbibliotheek van Leuven te herbouwen. In mei 1940 deden de Duitsers helaas hun vernietigend werk nog eens over. Arm, klein, dapper België België hield zich aan de afspraak om neutraal te blijven en de Duitsers niet door te laten. Maar de Duitsers hielden geen rekening met deze neutraliteit en vielen België alsnog binnen. Op 25 augustus hebben Duitse troepen, tijdens een strafexpeditie tegen de stad Leuven 218 burgers vermoord en de stad gedeeltelijk platgebrand. Van de ongeveer zesduizend huizen die Leuven telde zijn er 2117 in de as gelegd. Ook de universiteitsbibliotheek is in vlammen opgegaan. De Duitsers keken lachend toe hoe een kwart miljoen boeken, waaronder duizenden onvervangbare middeleeuwse manuscripten en wiegedrukken in vlammen opgingen. De Duitsers beslisten tot de afschrikwekkende represaille nadat ze, naar eigen zeggen, door burgers waren beschoten. Maar om afgrijselijke vergeldingsmaatregelen goed te praten hebben ze al eerder dit argument aangevoerd. In totaal zijn tijdens de verovering van België zeker 5000 burgers vermoord, waaronder vrouwen en kinderen. Het is dan ook te begrijpen dat de Britse propaganda aan de Duitse wreedheid een vette kluif had. De Duitsers werden voorgesteld als “Hunnen met pinhelmen”, barbaren uit het oosten. Het Britse Rijk had bij het Verdrag van Londen (1839) de neutraliteit en veiligheid van België gegarandeerd en verklaarde Duitsland de oorlog. Deze laffe en barbaarse daden zorgden voor een massale rekrutering op vrijwillige basis in het Britse Rijk. In 1914 was het Britse Rijk nog heel wat groter dan het huidige "United Kingdom". Het bezat toen nog talrijke koloniën, protectoraten en semi-onafhankelijke gebieden, waaruit gerekruteerd kon worden. Massale rekrutering Het gemak, de omvang en het enthousiasme waarmee dat (aanvankelijk) gebeurde, wekt op zijn minst verbazing. Uit alle continenten konden ze manschappen werven voor "het grootste avontuur" dat jonge mannen konden beleven. Dit was met name in het Britse Rijk opmerkelijk, daar dit (nog) geen dienstplicht kende. De drang naar avontuur zal inderdaad wel de voornaamste drijfveer geweest zijn in een tijd dat men het gevoel had zich stierlijk te vervelen, terwijl de echte wereld elders lag. Bij de bevolking heerste nog een geromantiseerd beeld van de oorlog. De sociale druk om mee te doen, mag zeker niet onderschat worden. Ronselaars spreken hen toe in de fabrieken, scholen, in de kerk op de marktpleinen. Wie niet meedeed zou er later "niet meer bijhoren". Weigeraars kregen witte veren van hun meisjes, symbolen voor lafheid (de relatie was hiermee uiteraard meteen uit). Men vond daarnaast dat men, in ruil voor de sterk verbeterde sociale stelsels, best wat "terug kon doen". Boerenzonen uit Australië en Nieuw-Zeeland, voor wie de jaarmarkt in het dichtstbijzijnde dorp het hoogtepunt van het jaar was, droomden van een prachtig uniform en Franse meisjes. Ze zullen samen de Anzac-eenheden vormen en samen sneuvelen in een tempo dat dat van de Britten ver overtrof. 18.000 Nieuw-Zeelanders op 110.000 en 59.000 Australiërs verloren het leven op ongeveer 300.000 vrijwilligers. Ze kregen vaak de meest hopeloze opdrachten maar droegen het aureool van dappere, maar roekeloze soldaten die hun imago ijverig koesterden. Jonge fabrieksarbeiders en mijnwerkers uit Schotland, Wales en Engeland zagen een uitstapje naar Parijs ook wel zitten (zo dachten hun Duitse tegenstanders er trouwens ook over). In Canada was het eerste geprogrammeerde contingent van 20.000 man onmiddellijk voltekend. 430.000 anderen zouden nog volgen. In totaal zouden er 60.000 Canadezen sneuvelen. Duizenden Amerikanen uit de nog neutrale VS meldden zich in Canada tijdens de eerste weken van de oorlog. Liefst 5000 Amerikanen, alleen al uit Texas. Een rijke "mecenas" bekostigde de uitrusting voor een heel regiment (de Princess Patricia's Light Infantry). Ondanks het conflict tussen Engelsen en Ieren met ettelijke volksopstanden, was er geen belet dat er naast protestantse Ieren die de Engelsen wel gunstig gezind waren, tienduizenden katholieke Ieren zich lieten inlijven in het Britse beroepsleger. Van de 200.000 Ierse vrijwilligers in het Britse leger zouden er uiteindelijk ongeveer 30.000 de dood vinden. De Engelsen beschouwden de Ieren (net als trouwens de Schotten) als “woeste krijgers” die mits de “gepaste” omkadering door hoofdzakelijk Engelse officieren, best van pas kwamen bij allerlei koloniale conflicten, terwijl de Ieren en Schotten het leger zagen als een broodheer die bovendien nog “avontuur” op “exotische plaatsen” in het vooruitzicht stelden. Apart was de bijdrage van de “Zuid-Afrikaners”. Ze hadden nog maar net tien jaar bloedige oorlog achter de rug met de Britten en nu waren ze al bondgenoten tegen een vijand die ze alleen kenden van horen zeggen. Britse “gekleurde” koloniale troepen uit Azië en zelfs Jamaïca werden met dubieuze beloften en niet gehinderd door enig voorstellingsvermogen, naar Europa gedirigeerd. Maar die, omwille van klimatologische omstandigheden, vrij snel van het front teruggetrokken werden om in warmere gebieden ingezet te worden. Al met al werd de oorlog beschouwd als iets dat de nationale en internationale verhoudingen recht zou zetten, de geest van de jeugd zou zuiveren, hen zou opvoeden en echte mannen van ze zou maken. Bovendien verwachtte men "weer thuis te zijn als de bladeren vallen". Loopgravenstrijd Terwijl de Duitse politiek ervan uitging dat Engeland neutraal zou blijven, had het Duitse opperbevel intussen wel een krijgsplan klaar dat die neutraliteit onmogelijk zou maken (het von Schlieffenplan). Immers, Londen stond in voor de Belgische neutraliteit. En toen die op 3 augustus werd geschonden en de Duitse Uhlanen brandschattend naar de forten rond Luik trokken, bleef Londen niets anders over dan Berlijn een ultimatum te stellen en de oorlog te verklaren. De Duitse legers marcheerden door België en Noord-Frankrijk. Ze rukten op tot vlak bij Parijs, hoewel deze stad niet het doelwit was van de aanval. De Fransen voerden ondertussen in de Elzas een aanval uit volgens hun eigen Plan XVII en werden bloedig afgeslagen. Massa's infanterie rukten op tot de Duitse loopgraven, waar ze echter werden neergeschoten met mitrailleurs. Met hun felblauw-felrode uniformen vormden zij levende schietschijven. De sikkelvormige opmars van de Duitsers door België en Noord-Frankrijk leek aanvankelijk redelijk volgens plan te verlopen. Luik en de cirkel van reusachtige forten eromheen werden binnen enkele dagen bezet, en in de Slag om de Grenzen werd de Britse BEF (British Expeditionary Forces) verslagen. De Duitsers rukten op tot aan de rivier de Marne, waar de Fransen hen trachtten tegen te houden. De Fransen claimen de overwinning maar volgens veel historici werd de Slag bij de Marne, als er al een winnaar was, eerder door de Duitsers dan door de Fransen gewonnen. De nerveuze Generale Staf, die al eerder kleine afwijkingen van het plan had geconstateerd, besloot echter het Duitse leger te laten terugtrekken op Chemin des Dames. Het front groeide door omtrekkende bewegingen van beide partijen (de Race naar de zee) naar het westen tot aan de Noordzeekust. Met uitzondering van Spanje en de Scandinavische landen, Zwitserland en Nederland, zouden uiteindelijk alle Europese landen bij de Eerste Wereldoorlog betrokken raken. Algemeen werd verwacht dat het een korte oorlog zou worden. Thuis voor kerstmis, was de veelgehoorde slogan. Maar het werd een ongekend lange en wrede oorlog waarvan de fronten al na anderhalve maand vast lagen. Wat volgde was een zinloze loopgravenstrijd die miljoenen slachtoffers kostte. Op één slagveld zoals bij Verdun of aan de Somme meer doden en gewonden dan bij alle veldslagen van de eeuw daarvoor samen (bij de Somme 600.000 geallieerden en 750.000 Duitsers). Slechts heel langzaam drong bij de militaire opperbevelen het inzicht door dat in deze oorlog, waarin zij de aanval nog als alleenzaligmakend beschouwden, verdedigers altijd in het voordeel waren. Aanvallers sneuvelden bij bosjes doordat snelvuur en granaatbombardementen de oude gevechts- en wapentechniek inmiddels hopeloos ouderwets hadden gemaakt. De grote slagen aan het Westfront waren: *De Duitse opmars van 1914, culminerend in de Slag bij de Marne *Slag om Verdun *Slag aan de Somme *Slagen om Ieper *Kaiserschlacht De loopgraven Verdedigingslinies werden gevormd door: *De eerste linie, gevormd door voorposten, mitrailleursnesten e.d. Zij waren door kleine loopgraafjes met de hoofdlinie verbonden; *De hoofdlinie, die de eigenlijke loopgraaf vormde. Hier verbleven de soldaten, en konden ze zich verplaatsen; *Het achterland. Dit was via kleine loopgraafjes en spoorwegen met de hoofdlinie verbonden. Tussen de Duitse en geallieerde loopgraven lag een strook modder, omgeploegd door granaatexplosies en infanterie, en bezaaid met landmijnen en prikkeldraad. Dit was het niemandsland. Het enige wat groeide op het niemandsland en in de loopgraven was de klaproos (of papaver). Daarom staat deze rode bloem symbool voor de eerste wereldoorlog. Het leven in de loopgraaf was een nachtmerrie. Loopgraven vormden, met name in het voorjaar, de winter en de herfst, modderige geulen waarin men tot de knieën in de drek zakte. Alles werd vochtig en smerig, en het water drong door kleren en laarzen heen. Dit leidde tot "loopgravenvoeten", het opzwellen, infecteren en afsterven van de voet door de vochtige en onhygiënische omstandigheden. Lijken lagen her en der en vormden een bron van infecties. Op etensresten kwamen ratten af, die zich in hoog tempo vermenigvuldigden. Slechts als het front langere tijd vastlag trad er enige verbetering in de leefomstandigheden op. Bij offensieven was het nog erger. De verdedigers werden aan artilleriebombardementen blootgesteld, soms dagenlang. Vervolgens trokken de aanvallers troepen samen en richtten de artillerie op de vijandelijke loopgraaf. Als (men dacht dat) alle vijandelijke artillerie en mitrailleursnesten uitgeschakeld waren viel de infanterie aan, onder dekking van granaatvuur. Soms was de coördinatie niet goed: dan verloren de soldaten hun dekking of werden door de eigen artillerie beschoten. Dit werd overigens ook opzettelijk gedaan als de infanterie niet snel genoeg opschoot. Zo maakten de soldaten de oversteek over het niemandsland naar de vijandelijke loopgraaf. De verdedigers wisten echter meestal al door de dagenlange bombardementen wat er zou gaan gebeuren en trokken zich deels terug of groeven zich diep in. Hierdoor ontstond een saillant, waarin de aanvallende infanterie klem kwam te zitten. Mitrailleursnesten aan de flanken openden het vuur en verdedigende infanterie rukte op terwijl de eigen artillerie vaak te traag was omdat deze vast kwam te zitten in de modder in het niemandsland. Nu geheel zonder dekking werd de aanvallende infanterie vrijwel geheel afgeslacht, in veel gevallen tot en met de laatste man. In 1915 vonden dergelijke kleinere aanvallen regelmatig plaats. Duitsers hadden over het algemeen beter leefbare loopgraven dan de geallieerden. De geallieerden rukten vaker op dan de Duitsers en konden zo niet lang op dezelfde plaats blijven. Naast alle smerigheid die ook veel ziektes met zich mee brachten waren ook zaken als continue angst, eenzaamheid en eentonigheid een hel voor de soldaten. Tijdens dagenlange beschietingen of ten tijde van code rood moet de angst om te sterven ondraaglijk zijn geweest. Verhalen vertellen over soldaten die een sigaret op staken en door het oplichten hiervan een doelwit voor sluipschutters werden. Eenzaamheid kwam veel voor. Vriendschappen tussen mannen hielden zelden langer dan één maand stand, mede door de enorme aantallen slachtoffers. Eenzaamheid resulteerde in allerlei vreemde symptomen. Sommige mannen sloten vriendschappen met ratten of voorwerpen en beschouwden hen als familie, anderen praatten voortdurend in zichzelf of tegen dode lichamen. De eentonigheid van een soldatenbestaan in combinatie met bovenstaande zorgde na de oorlog bij overlevenden voor het zogenaamde 'loopgravensyndroom'. Veel mannen konden hun oude leven niet meer oppakken en bleven leven met dezelfde eigenaardigheden als in de loopgraven. Het kerstbestand Rond Kerstmis 1914 hadden de weersomstandigheden oorlogshandelingen onmogelijk gemaakt en lagen beide legers tegenover elkaar in de loopgraven. Een sfeer van "leven en laten leven" ontstond. Rond Kerstmis gingen soldaten zelfs bij de vijand Kerstmis vieren in de loopgraaf, rondom een kerstboom, en werden cadeaus uitgewisseld. De dag erna volgden er her en der voetbalwedstrijden in het niemandsland. Deze merkwaardige situatie aan deze fronten duurden slechts enkele dagen en was allerminst naar de zin van de legerleidingen. Het initiatief voor dit bestand werd aanvankelijk op Kerstavond door de Duitse troepen genomen. De dag nadien werden alle lijken die nog in het niemandsland lagen geruimd en gezamelijk begraven. De eerste kerstbestanden ontstonden in Vlaanderen op initiatief van Duitse soldaten en dan nog vooral Saksische en Beierse troepen. De Pruisische troepen namen nooit deel aan deze bestanden. Langs de andere zijde waren het vooral Britse troepen die deelnamen aan deze verbroederingen. In mindere mate participeerden Belgen en Fransen. Een van de merkwaardigste voorvallen deed zich voor in Diksmuide waar op tweede Kerstdag de Duitse soldaten (een regiment uit Beieren) aan de Belgische soldaten aan de overkant vroegen of er een priester aanwezig was. Even later kwam de Belgische commandant Lemaire ter plaatse met de regimentspriester, Sabin Vandermeiren. Zij werden aangesproken door een Beierse commandant met een Engelse naam: majoor John William Anderson. Deze laatste had in de kolenkelder van een veldhospitaal een gouden monstrans gevonden en wenste deze terug te geven aan de Belgen. De overdracht gebeurde op de dichtgevroren IJzer. De monstrans staat nu tentoongesteld in de IJzertoren te Diksmuide. De Geallieerde en Duitse opperbevelhebbers aanzagen dit als muiterij en hoogverraad. Toen het voorjaar eenmaal begonnen was, gingen dezelfde soldaten elkaar weer te lijf. Desalniettemin nodigden de Duitse soldaten de Geallieerde manschappen opnieuw uit voor een kerstbestand toen Kerstmis 1915 naderde. Ondanks dreigementen van officieren gingen de soldaten hierop in, en opnieuw vonden taferelen van verbroedering plaats. De legerleiding was furieus: dit moest afgelopen zijn! In de herfst van 1916 dreigde de legerleiding de artillerie op de infanterie te richten als die zich op vriendschappelijke wijze met de vijand inliet. Lagere officieren en soldaten zouden standrechtelijk worden geëxecuteerd. Duitse of geallieerde soldaten die met Kerst 1916 het niemandsland betraden of contact zochten met de vijand vlogen de kogels nu om de oren. Er kwam geen kerstbestand dit jaar, en in 1917 evenmin. Tijdens geen enkel ander conflict is er ooit sprake geweest van een dergelijke spontane toenadering tussen de belligerenten. Het is één van de meest merkwaardige fenomenen uit de krijgsgeschiedenis. Chemische en biologische oorlogvoering In de eerste maand van de oorlog, augustus 1914, vuurden Franse soldaten traangas (xylylbromide) naar de Duitsers en waren daarmee dus de eersten die gifgas gebruikten. Het Duitse leger was echter het eerste dat intensief onderzoek deed naar gifgas, onder leiding van de Duitse chemicus Fritz Haber, en was het eerste dat het in 1915 op grote schaal gebruikte. Aan het Russische front werd in de Slag bij Warschau door de Duitsers voor de eerste keer xylylbromide ingezet, maar het gas condenseerde door de lage temperatuur en bevroor zelfs. Later werden voor het eerst op kleine schaal aan het Oostfront chloorgascilinders ingezet. De verbaasde officieren zagen hun soldaten in groene wolken verdwijnen, en neervallen. Een aantal rende terug, schreeuwend dat de Duitsers hen met een "groene mist" vergiftigden. Na dit experiment gebruikten de Duitsers het gas in de Tweede Slag om Ieper. Meer dan 5000 cilinders chloorgas werden opengezet. De Franse verdedigende regimenten raakten bevangen door het gas en een gat van 6 km ontstond. De Duitsers hadden echter ook deze aanval bedoeld als experiment, en hadden niet op zo'n succes gerekend. Er waren dan ook geen soldaten voorhanden om door te stoten. Door de verschrikkelijke gevolgen van deze aanval kreeg mosterdgas de bijnaam "Yperiet", naar de stad Ieper. Na dit succes ontstonden diverse soorten chemische oorlogswapens. Er werden tests uitgevoerd met mosterdgas. Ook probeerden Duitse en later ook Franse wetenschappers ziektekiemen in diverse bommen te stoppen. Vooral de pest was populair onder dit gezelschap. De eerste stappen richting serieuze biologische oorlogvoering waren begonnen. De wapens werden later ook door de Geallieerden gebruikt. De eerste gasmaskers deden hun intrede, gevolgd door meer geavanceerde gassen, en betere methoden om ze op het slagveld in te zetten. De eerste gasmaskers waren primitief (bijvoorbeeld een lap gedrenkt in water of urine) en hielpen nauwelijks. Pas na uitgebreid onderzoek verbeterden de gasmaskers aanzienlijk wat de effectiviteit van de toch al zeer dure chemische wapens niet ten goede kwam. Muiterij Naar aanleiding van de enorme verliezen, niet alleen tijdens de grote slagen, maar ook door de verliezen bij talloze kleinere slagen, brak bij de Franse soldaten het besef door dat domweg aanvallen gelijk stond aan zelfmoord. Toch wist de legerleiding geen betere tactiek te bedenken. Vele soldaten gingen in 1917 over tot muiterij, soms zelfs met hele regimenten tegelijk. In feite is muiterij een erg groot woord, de soldaten kwamen namelijk niet in opstand, maar staakten. Ze weigerden orders uit te voeren. Dit bracht de geallieerden in grote paniek. Als de Duitsers hierachter kwamen en direct aan zouden vallen, zouden ze zo het hele front van Amiens tot aan Verdun kunnen oprollen om vervolgens naar Parijs te wandelen. Generaal Pétain, de nieuwe opperbevelhebber, besloot met de soldaten te praten. Dit deed hij door enerzijds op muitende regimenten te richten, maar anderzijds een betere verlofregeling te verlenen en het Franse leger niet meer in te zetten voor offensieven. Duizenden muiters zijn vermoedelijk gedood of geëxecuteerd, maar de Duitsers zijn er niet achter gekomen. Pétain hield woord: er werden door het Franse leger geen grote offensieven meer uitgevoerd. De luchtoorlog Aanvankelijk speelde de luchtoorlog een bescheiden rol. Vliegtuigen werden, zoals in de Balkanoorlogen, slechts ingezet voor verkenningsvluchten. Het eerste luchtgevecht vond plaats toen in augustus 1914 een Servisch verkenningsvliegtuig een Oostenrijks-Hongaars toestel tegenkwam. De piloot trok een revolver en schoot op het Servische toestel. Dus meteen werden alle piloten met revolvers uitgerust, later volgden boordmitrailleurs. Verkenning was en bleef het voornaamste doel van de vliegtuigen. Bombardementen kwamen ook voor, maar hiervoor moest de piloot de bom tussen de benen houden en zelf het toestel uitwerken. Ook werden wel zeppelins ingezet. Deze kolossen konden meer bommen vervoeren, en werden door de Duitsers veelvuldig ingezet om Londen te bombarderen. Zij waren echter ook een makkelijk doelwit en zeer kwetsbaar, omdat ze zo groot waren en met waterstof waren gevuld. Naast verkenning en bombardementen, was intimidatie van de bevolking een doel van de inzet van vliegtuigen en zeppelins. Bekend waren de vele "dogfights" tussen de Duitse en Geallieerde vliegers. Manfred von Richthofen, oftewel de Rode Baron, behaalde 80 overwinningen. De Fransman René Fonck bleef hier met 75 niet ver achter. Hermann Goering, de latere luchtmaarschalk was ook een aas. Amerikaanse oorlogsdeelname Duitsland beantwoordde de blokkade van de geallieerden met het duikbootwapen. Duitse duikboten schuimden de zeeën af en torpedeerden koopvaarders. Behalve geallieerde schepen, werden ook wel eens neutrale schepen getroffen, zoals de RMS Lusitania. Dit werd de Duitsers door veel neutralen zeer kwalijk genomen. In 1917 zaten de Duitsers met een probleem. De nood steeg steeds hoger maar er zat geen beweging in de fronten. Een poging om de Engelse vloot te vernietigen en zo de blokkade te breken was in 1916 met de zeeslag bij Jutland mislukt. De Duitsers vernietigden meer schepen dan de Britten, maar waagden zich niet meer op open zee. Een onbeperkte duikbootoorlog zou de kans geven om Engeland te isoleren en tot overgave te dwingen. Dit zou echter kunnen leiden tot een oorlog met de reeds geïrriteerde Verenigde Staten. De Duitsers zetten het plan toch door, maar trachtten Japan en Mexico tot de Centralen te doen toetreden om zo de Amerikanen af te leiden. Een telegram met deze strekking (Zimmermanntelegram) werd echter onderschept. Naar aanleiding hiervan, en van de onbeperkte duikbootoorlog kon de vanaf het begin op geallieerde handen zijnde president Woodrow Wilson het Amerikaanse parlement overtuigen om Duitsland op 6 april 1917 de oorlog te verklaren. De Mexicanen hadden echter net een burgeroorlog achter de rug en hadden geen behoefte aan een nieuwe oorlog, terwijl ook Japan bedankte voor de eer. De Amerikaanse aanwezigheid had, vooral in het begin, een louter psychologische waarde. Zo kolossaal als de Amerikaanse marine was, zo klein was hun landleger. Er was mankracht genoeg, maar er was onvoldoende bewapening. Kanonnen moesten van de Britten worden geleend. De Duitsers zagen echter een nieuw leger tegenover zich dat steeds verder aangroeide. Hun duikboten waren onvoldoende om de oorlogskonvooien tegen te houden. De tijd werkte in hun nadeel: steeds meer troepen stroomden Europa binnen, en de ongeschonden Amerikaanse wapenfabrieken draaiden op volle toeren. Het einde Na de vrede met Rusland werden de Duitse troepen van het Oostfront, voor zover ze niet als bezetting gebruikt werden, naar het Westen gebracht. In de zomer van 1918 besloten Hindenburg en Ludendorff met deze troepen nog één keer alles op alles te zetten. De Duitsers vielen op drie punten aan: *Een offensief aan de Marne tegen de Fransen; *Een offensief aan de Somme om een wig te drijven tussen de Fransen en Britten; *Een offensief tegen de Britten en Belgen bij Ieper in Vlaanderen. Op het eerste gezicht waren deze offensieven succesvol: de loopgraven werden verlaten en een flinke terreinwinst werd geboekt. De troepen waren echter aan het eind van hun Latijn (na een offensief gingen ze bijvoorbeeld eerst vijandelijke voedseldepots plunderen), en ook achter het front bevonden zich nog grote hoeveelheden vijandelijke troepen. De offensieven liepen alle drie vast in modder, bloed, en een muur van frisse Amerikanen. Over het hele front werden de Duitsers in de herfst van 1918 teruggedreven. Hindenburg en Ludendorff wisten dat het afgelopen was. De legers hadden aan alles gebrek en er dreigde revolutie. Bij monde van generaal Wilhelm Groener lieten zij de keizer weten dat zij niet langer op de trouw van het Duitse leger konden rekenen. Een verstijving van de weerstand in Vlaanderen was maar schijn: er was aan alles gebrek, tot uniformen toe. Een rebellie van matrozen sloeg over naar het hele land. Bij de Centrale bondgenoten, die nu ook op alle slagvelden werden verslagen, was de situatie nog erger omdat Duitsland hen economisch uitzoog en als koloniën behandelde. Een Bulgaars regiment schaamde zich zo voor zijn kleding dat het zich in ondergoed voor zijn generaal presenteerde. De burgers leden nog meer gebrek en stierven bij bosjes van de honger. In de herfst van 1918 sloten Turkije en Bulgarije wapenstilstanden. Oostenrijk-Hongarije volgde op 3 november, zodat Duitsland nu aan de zuidkant onbeschermd was. De keizer vluchtte naar Nederland, en de republiek werd uitgeroepen. Onderhandelingen, gevoerd door burgers, vonden plaats, en een wapenstilstand werd overeengekomen. (Het feit dat de overgave getekend werd door burgers en niet door militaire autoriteiten is zeer belangrijk: de Nazi's maakten van dit feit later gebruik door de nederlaag te wijten aan "een dolksteek in de rug van de troepen door rode elementen". De volgende wereldoorlog werd wel door militairen beëindigd.) Op 11 november 1918, om 5 uur 's ochtends werd de wapenstilstand getekend door Foch en de Duitse delegatie, maar de wapenstilstand ging pas in om 11 uur. Tijdens deze laatste 6 uur vielen langs beide kant nog vele slachtoffers, terwijl de overgave al ondertekend was. Het Oostfront Ondanks de mobilisatietijd van 42 dagen die het Von Schlieffenplan aan de Russen toerekende, vielen twee Russische legers reeds in augustus 1914 Oost-Pruisen binnen. Tegelijkertijd trokken zij het Oostenrijkse Galicië binnen. Vooral de opmars in Galicië was in het begin succesvol. Na aanvankelijke paniek werden de legers door de nieuwe bevelhebber Paul von Hindenburg en Erich Ludendorff bij Tannenberg en de Mazurische Meren in augustus en september 1914 verslagen. Bij deze veldslagen hield het hele tweede Russische leger op te bestaan. Aan het Oostfront kwamen ook loopgraven voor, maar deze lagen verder uit elkaar en hadden het karakter van een tijdelijke verdedigingslinie. Er waren gewoon niet genoeg troepen om het 1200 km lange front op deze wijze te bezetten. De Duitsers gebruikten hier voor het eerst gifgas (traangas) tegen de Russen. Na de slag bij Lemberg namen de Russen grote delen van Galicië in. Gedurende de winter 1914/1915 en het voorjaar leverden Russische en Oostenrijkse troepen enkele malen slag in de Karpaten. De Duitsers kwamen hierop hun Oostenrijk-Hongaarse bondgenoten te hulp. In het voorjaar van 1915 besloot de Duitse generale staf, omdat het westfront toch muurvast zat, om troepen naar het oostfront over te brengen. Tegelijkertijd bleek de Russische industriële basis te smal om de troepen van een constante stroom van kleding, voedsel, wapens, munitie, transportmiddelen en andere noodzakelijkheden te voorzien. Een groot offensief van de Centralen leidde tot een doorbraak. Op 5 augustus werd Warschau ingenomen. Midden 1915 waren de Russen hierdoor uit Polen verdreven. Deze gebeurtenis raakte bekend als de "grote terugtocht" in Rusland en de "grote opmars" in Duitsland. De Russen organiseerden in 1916 nog het Broesilov-offensief tegen de Oostenrijkers in Galicië. Deze aanval leverde initieel een spectaculair succes, maar opnieuw kwamen de Duitsers de Oostenrijkers te hulp. Roemenië koos in 1916 de zijde van de geallieerden, maar werd door Duitsland, Oostenrijk en Bulgarije binnengevallen en bezet. De Russische offensieven liepen uiteindelijk vast met grote verliezen aan mensenlevens. De Russische oorlogsindustrie breidde zich snel uit, waardoor de uitrusting van de Russische legers zich verbeterde, maar voedseltekorten in de grote bevolkingscentra leidden tot onrust. In Rusland braken hierop de revoluties van 1917 uit, waarna de communisten met de Duitsers begonnen te onderhandelen. De Russische legers waren inmiddels uiteengevallen en de Duitsers bezetten zonder slag of stoot de Oekraïne. De communisten sloten tenslotte de vrede van Brest-Litovsk met de Duitsers, die hierdoor de beschikking kregen over een keten vazalstaten en de handen vrij kregen in het westen. Na de wapenstilstand moesten deze gebieden echter ontruimd worden, en bij het Verdrag van Versailles werd het Verdrag van Brest-Litovsk nietig verklaard. Tevens moest al het Russische en Roemeense in beslag genomen goud worden teruggegeven. De Balkan en Italië Oostenrijk-Hongarije, dat immers de oorlog tegen Servië begonnen was, trachtte dit land drie keer te bezetten. Drie keer werden de Habsburgers teruggedreven. In 1915, na de toetreding van Bulgarije en Turkije tot de Centralen werd Servië vanuit Oostenrijk-Hongarije en Bulgarije onder Duitse supervisie bezet. Bulgarije gaf er overigens daarna de brui aan. Zoals een generaal zei: "We hebben wat we willen Macedonië), wij doen niets meer." De laatste Servische en geallieerde troepen werden naar Korfoe en Thessaloniki verdreven. De laatste stad werd door de Bulgaren omsingeld. In de eindfase van de oorlog werden de Centralen door de Geallieerden teruggedreven naar hun beginpunt. Italië was voor de beloften van de Geallieerden gezwicht. De Centralen zagen dit als verraad, aangezien Italië met Oostenrijk en Duitsland de Driebond had. Maar Italië was meer een last dan een steun, het economisch zwakke land moest door Groot-Brittannië van steenkool en krediet worden voorzien en de Italiaanse soldaten moesten steeds worden geholpen door Franse soldaten. Daarbij kwam ook nog dat ze alleen wensten te vechten voor de Oostenrijkse gebieden die ze op het oog hadden, puur op eigen gewin gericht dus. De Piëmontezen weerden zich kranig, maar bij de Zuiditaliaanse troepen ontbrak de motivatie om te vechten. Aan het Alpenfront liepen de Italianen zich met hun Franse bondgenoten drie jaar lang te pletter op de Oostenrijkse stellingen. De Centralen dreigden zelfs door te breken. Uiteindelijk werden de Oostenrijkers bij Vittorio Veneto in 1918 verslagen. Het Midden Oosten Voordat de oorlog uitbrak had het Ottomaanse Rijk goede contacten met onder andere de Britten. Het Ottomaanse Rijk werd toen geregeerd door het driemanschap van de Jonge Turken. Enver Pasja had een sterke voorkeur voor Duitsland en op 2 augustus 1914 tekenden de Turken en Duitsers een geheime overeenkomst. Op 5 november verklaarden de Turken de geallieerden de oorlog. De Turken streden op twee fronten: in het Midden-Oosten tegen het Verenigd Koninkrijk en de Kaukasuscampagne tegen Rusland. Zij riepen, op Duits aandringen, een jihad uit tegen de geallieerden, om zo de steun van de Arabieren en andere moslims te proberen te vergaren. Dit had echter weinig succes. De Arabieren waren zeer ontevreden over de Turkse overheersing en zouden later vanwege hun eigen nationalistische ambities in opstand komen tegen de Turkse overheersing. De Geallieerden probeerden troepen te laten landen in Turkije, maar werden verslagen tijdens de Slag om Gallipoli. De Turken streden met wisselend succes tegen Rusland. Vele Armeniërs kwamen in opstand tegen de nationalistische Jong-Turken. Andere Armeniërs vochten in het Russische leger. Dit leidde tot de Armeense genocide, die naar schatting 500.000 tot 1,5 miljoen slachtoffers maakte. Na de Russische Revolutie bezette het Turkse leger de Kaukasus, maar het moest zich in 1918 toch overgeven. In Arabië lukte het de Britten om Hoessein ibn Ali, de Sjarif van Mekka, over te halen om aan hun zijde mee te vechten. De Arabieren, met hulp van de beroemde Lawrence of Arabia, en de Britten verdreven de Turken tijdens de zogenaamde Arabische opstand. Het Balkanfront In de Balkan wisten de Geallieerden in september 1918 door te breken. In Servië rukten ze op naar de Donau, terwijl Britse troepen langs de kust naar Istanbul oprukten. Afrika en Azië Duitslands (bescheiden) koloniale rijk werd relatief gemakkelijk ontmanteld. Overal waren de Duitsers numeriek ver in de minderheid en afgesneden van hun moederland. Duits Togoland, Kameroen en Duits Zuidwest-Afrika werden in 1914 en begin 1915 al door de Geallieerden bezet. Een leger van 60.000 Japanners omsingelde het kleine Duitse garnizoen van Kiautschou. Ook verscheidene Pacifische eilanden werden door de Japanners bezet, terwijl de Britten vanuit Australië, Keizer Wilhelmsland en de Salomonseilanden bezetten. China verklaarde Duitsland de oorlog en stuurde duizenden arbeiders naar de loopgraven voor ondersteunend werk. Japan heeft na de bezetting van de Duitse koloniën en concessies geen man naar het front gestuurd, maar stelde wel een ultimatum aan China (de Geallieerden floten Japan overigens terug). Het toewijzen van de Duitse concessies in China aan aartsvijand Japan is Woodrow Wilson door de Chinezen, en ook door veel Amerikanen, bijzonder kwalijk genomen. Slechts in Duits Oost-Afrika, het latere Tanzania, hielden de Duitsers onder leiding van Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck stand tot na de wapenstilstand van 1918. Gevolgen Staatkundig De Eerste Wereldoorlog heeft de kaarten van Europa en de wereld grondig door elkaar geschud. De oorlog had een groot aantal staatkundige, economische en maatschappelijke gevolgen. *Nieuwe staten ontstonden in Europa en het Midden-Oosten. Uit de nieuwe grenzen zouden nog talloze internationale conflicten ontstaan; *In Rusland was het communisme aan de macht gekomen, de Sovjet-Unie zou ontstaan. *De Oostenrijks-Hongaarse dubbelmonarchie was verdwenen. De Balkan bestond nu uit losse staatjes; *Een kunstmatige staat, Joegoslavië, ontstond op de Balkan *Het Duitse keizerrijk werd vervangen door een democratische republiek, de Republiek van Weimar. *Europa was door de oorlog verzwakt geraakt. Later, na de Tweede Wereldoorlog, zouden de Sovjet-Unie en de Verenigde Staten de leiding over de zwaarst getroffen staten op zich nemen. *Het Ottomaanse Rijk dat inmiddels al circa 800 jaar over het Midden-Oosten heerste, is gevallen. De republiek Turkije is ontstaan. Economisch en maatschappelijk *Uiteraard was daar de directe schade. Miljoenen jonge mannen (in de oorlogvoerende staten een groot gedeelte van de generatie 16 tot 30 jarigen) hadden het leven gelaten als dienstplichtig of vrijwillig militair, miljoenen burgers waren vluchteling geworden. Ook de economische schade was enorm. Landen als Frankrijk, Duitsland, Italië en Groot-Brittannië kampten met een enorme schuldenlast, terwijl vooral in de vroegere gevechtszones veel fabrieken etc. in puin lagen ; *Het "onschuldige Verlichte Europa" van de 19e eeuw was verdwenen. Staten stelden zich hard tegen elkaar op. Douanetarieven werden ingevoerd of verhoogd, en in de jaren '30 devalueerden landen hun valuta zonder overleg met andere landen. Niet samenwerking, maar wantrouwen en antagonisme was het motto. Dit verergerde de Grote Crisis die van 1929 tot de jaren '30 duurde; *Behalve op staatsniveau had dit ook op het niveau van de "gewone man" zijn werking. Autoritaire ideologieën zoals communisme en fascisme kwamen op. Deze werden mede gevoed door verbitterde veteranen, die door hun ervaringen psychisch ontwricht waren en niet meer in de maatschappij pasten. Zij vonden hun heil in diverse knokploegen die zich lieerden aan politieke bewegingen. Gematigden zaten klem tussen deze twee gewelddadige vuren. In veel landen werd de democratie dan ook door een autoritair regime vervangen; *De knokploegen, bestaande uit verbitterde veteranen, gingen vechtpartijen aan. Met elkaar, met gematigden, of met iedereen wiens gezicht hen niet aanstond, dat maakte niet uit. Een aantal historici ziet hier een oorzaak voor de "brutalisering" van de samenleving ("zinloos geweld"); *Arbeiders en soldaten uit koloniën raakten "geïnfecteerd" met nationalisme en communisme. De "superieure blanken" gebruikten de hulpbronnen van de koloniën om elkaar de hersens in te slaan. De kiem voor de latere bevrijdingsbewegingen als Vietminh en PKI werd zo gelegd; *De Geallieerden legden de Centralen harde vredesvoorwaarden op. Grenzen werden vrij willekeurig getrokken, waarbij politieke belangen zwaarder wogen dan die van de mensen die er toevallig woonden. Behalve vluchtelingenstromen leverden de verdragen ook latente haat- en wraakgevoelens op. In de Tweede Wereldoorlog zouden deze hun uiting vinden. De Tweede Wereldoorlog wordt dan ook wel door veel historici beschouwd als voortzetting van de Eerste Wereldoorlog. Sommigen spreken zelfs over de Europese burgeroorlog van 1914 - 1945. *Het concept van de "totale oorlog" werd geboren; *Vakbonden werden beloond voor hun steun aan de oorlog met erkenning; *Hetzelfde gold voor de strijders wat betreft het stemrecht: het algemeen enkelvoudig stemrecht (één man, één stem) en (later) vrouwenkiesrecht werden ingevoerd; *In België legde de oorlog ook de taalwantoestanden bloot. Franstalige officieren (achter het front) gaven bevelen aan Vlaamse soldaten aan het front. Het gaf een impuls aan de taalstrijd. Het is de basis van het reglement dat elk Belgisch officier verplicht tweetalig te zijn. *Vrouwen hadden de open plaatsen in fabrieken en werkplaatsen moeten invullen. Dit leverde hen een vrijheid op die ze vroeger nooit hadden gehad. Ze beseften dat ze veel mannenwerk best zelf konden doen, en kregen meer zelfvertrouwen. Vrouwen gaven na de oorlog hun positie niet op, waardoor het feminisme een enorme impuls kreeg. Vergeefs Het was een oorlog die begon met de militaire tactieken van de Frans-Duitse oorlog van 1870. Met charges van de cavalerie, massale inzet van de infanterie en al even massale als vergeefse bajonetaanvallen. Aan Franse kant was bijvoorbeeld deze tactiek uitentreuren beoefend. De naam voor deze tactiek (het Elan genaamd) van de aanval met grote groepen infanterie in een offensieve vorm heette: Offensive de Outrance (aanval tot het uiterste). Het was ook een oorlog die zou eindigen met de tactieken van de Tweede Wereldoorlog: in deze oorlog namen tanks en vliegtuigen voor het eerst deel aan de strijd. Maar het was bovenal de oorlog die een hele generatie Europeanen uit zou roeien. In totaal vielen er bijna negen miljoen doden, overwegend militairen. Burgerslachtoffers waren er in deze oorlog nauwelijks, hoewel de Duitsers zich tijdens hun inval in België bijzonder rigide gedroegen tegenover de Belgische burgerbevolking. Duizenden burgers werden vermoord. Naamgeving De Eerste Wereldoorlog wordt zo genoemd omdat het als de eerste oorlog gezien werd waar landen uit "de hele wereld" actief of passief bij betrokken waren. Hoewel later de veel grotere Tweede Wereldoorlog uitbrak wordt de Eerste Wereldoorlog nog steeds ook wel de Groote Oorlog genoemd (al dan niet volgens deze oude spelling), al werd de naam Eerste Wereldoorlog al in 1920 door luitenant-kolonel Repington gebruikt in zijn boek The First World War 1914-18; hij voorzag al dat de Eerste Wereldoorlog een tweede uit zou lokken. Externe Literatuur 'Artikel gebaseerd op ' http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eerste_Wereldoorlog Boeken *F. Morel, Van Oranje Stadhouders tot IJzeren Kanselier ISBN 9789067282062 *J.H.J. Andriessen, De andere waarheid ISBN 9067075000 *J.H.J. Andriessen, De mythe van 1918 ISBN 9059111184 Internet *De Erfenis van de Groote Oorlog, in Nederlands en Engels *Wereldoorlog I in de Westhoek *First World War.com *Artikel over de oorzaak van de Eerste Wereldoorlog *Eerste Wereldoorlog documentenarchief *Frontblaadjes *Een oorlogsdagboek 1914-1918 *Het WO1 forum voor Nederland en Vlaanderen *De 1e wereldoorlogwebsite met Nieuwsberichten *De Eerste Wereldoorlog op Hemelbestormer.nl *Wikipedia NL Category:Oorlog Category:Geschiedenis